Slimy Might!
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: AU with OC. Ken is a "normal" boy, born with a mutation type quirck which has immense power, due to his more villian-like mind he decided to lie to others and show a average quirck that still allows him to be a potentially awesome hero, but how far can Ken go while keeping his real abilitys a secret?
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Ken Kaneki.

Im currently a 14 years old student who was able to pass the hero exam in Yuuei, one of the five big hero academys in Japan.

Maybe i begin with my past? yeah, i think this will make it easier for you guys to understand me and my quirck.

I begin with the day i was born. My mother and father had become shocked at my body at the beginning, afterall i didnt have a real body out of flesh and blood, i had a body that could be best described if i compare it with that of a slime of generic RPG games.

Im not sure how long it took, according to mother i needed 5 days in order to form my body, but it was a unstable one, i still needed food but thanks to my strange body i was able to digest basically 100% and take all necessary components, therefore i only needed to eat once a few days, currently my record lies with six days without food and water.

My earliest memory was from my second birthday, i was able to form my body as close to a human as possible, at that time i also discovered that my father was different, his arms consisted out of four tentacles which could be shaped in a lot of ways, my mother had a skin structure which made it possible for her to control its texture, turning it into steel or make herself invisible.

Maybe this was why my body got so strange, but im lucky, my parents knew somehow that i would become able to form a body and live on instead of being a slime forever.

Either way, back to the topic.

At my fourth birthday i already mastered my quirck, this was when i learned that i was also able to do something awesome, i was able to copy other peoples quircks after 'scanning' them once. Confusing? Let me explain.

My father has tentacle arms, the first quirck i ever replicated, it was i think during my third year of age, i also learned around at that time that quircks are physical effects of the body.

My slime body which didnt even consist out of cells but a strange jellylike mass was able to recreate cells and mimic the DNA structure down to its smallest components. With that, i recreated smaller, much smaller, tentacles which had a immense sensitivity, they made it possible for me to copy a quirck in a few minutes, without them, i would need years.

At that time i didnt know what to do with that, so i ignored it.

After becoming four i already got obsessed with becoming a hero, i also concluded that i wouldnt show my copy ability, i always saw people in movies or storys getting into danger because they showed around their superpowerful abilities.

A lot of time later, maybe i was six, i met a beaten down person while walking at the side of a river close to our home, his lower half was missing and he was dying.

While i wanted to call for help, that man suddenly jumped at me and captured me with red strings coming from his body, later i found out it was his muscles which he was able to augment. At that time i didnt know what to do so i used my mothers quirck -Skin Change- and turned my skin into steel. Unconsciously i also used my special tentacles and scanned the persons body. Copying his Quirck -Muscle-.

At the same time the person who attacked me died on the spot, maybe it was his last struggle. The police and my parents had been shocked on the found i made, they didnt have anything about him in their data, much much later i found out that he was a villian, but they had never got information about his quirck even after nearly a year.

And maybe this was also why i decided to use his quirck for myself.

At eigth or so i finally decided to only use the Muscle quirck which i copied two years ago. But my body was to weak and as eigth years old boy i wanted to play football or watch movies a lot more than to train, so that thought was more semi-serious.

With ten i met Allmight for the first time. He asked my what quirck i had and i showed him that i was able to augment my muscles and even cover my skin with a single layer of muscle fibers. He patted my head and told me that i should use this power to become a hero, become someone inspiring a lot more people, ok, he didnt really talk to me in person, im sure he already forgot me after a week, afterall it was on a convention, but still my goal to become the best with a quirck that was used to hurt others became a lot stronger, 'every quirck can be used in order to become a hero', my naive thoughts at that time, i wanted to prove them.

Oh, by the way, the register for quircks also had my Quirck as -Muscle-. The explanation for my initial slime body was a common one for Mutation and some Transformation types.

'The body which greatly differs from the strandard human body, be it permanent or temporarily needs adjustments, nine months in the body of the mother are sometimes not enough, therefore the body recreates and adjusts itself slowly over time even after birth'-That was the explanation of the doctors, my parents believed it. I didnt.

It is not like i wanted to lie to them but i believed that a hero shouldnt give to many people to many private informations, if the villians got their hands on this knowledge they could find a weakness which the hero himself didnt know about himself and even more dangerous was the possibility of the Villians attacking family members for this knowledge.

And so my 'cover' was created. I was Ken Kaneki, 14 years old, Transmutation Type Quirck -Muscle-.

Oh, yeah, i didnt say anything about the 'my' quircks effects right? or did i?

Nah, i will sum it up; I can control the growth of my muscles, it allows me to create a lot of muscles which even go over my skin, it increases my strength, speed, agility/reflex's and even senses, but i need a lot more training in order to make it useful for a pro carrier.

So that you dont get confused, it seems like i still can manipulate my body like before. After years i developed a on-off switch for my quirck -Slime Body-, my current look is unique, like it is for everyones body, and strangely the only one i can mantain even while sleeping or being unconscious, i can also change my look into whoever i want but only temporarily, if i sleep i go back to my initial boy, so, even Mutation Type Quirks are possible.

Tomorrow is Monday, my first day at Yuuei, Class B.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter, or more a prologue?

PM or review :)


	2. Chapter 1

thanks for the encouragement with the followers, favorites and reviews :)

i would like to ask something: would the introduction of Stand-power from th Jojo-verse be interesting in this story? or do you guys think i should create a new story with a crossover?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

F-First Day...Come on dont be nervous. I can do it, i will get a lot of friends, but the bus is two minutes over the given time, i hope i wont be to late.

...Ten Minutes later the bus finally arrived, strange that im the only one in it.

"Yuuei?" the bus driver asked.

"Y-Yeah" i nodded, really i should calm down.

The door closed and i sat down. Around twenthy minutes later the bus suddenly stopped at a empthy bus station. "This is where you go out" the bus driver said.

"B-But there are still at least six kilometers until school, and i have less than 10 minutes" what is this, did i enter the wrong bus?

"It is your first day, unfortunatly you dont seem like the type who researches on the places he will visit huh?" he smiled, stop that.

"Y...yes?" what does he mean? research? i go into highschool, why do i need to research?

"Yuuei is one of the top five hero schools in Japan, the reason is because it has like the other four schools not only a harsh entrance exam that requires a good brain and good skills, but also a lot of hard work, do you think you get a normal school life? forget it, the kids are always moving to the school from here.

They go to the school on foot, if you had researched beforehand you would have taken the bus one hour earlier" he smiled even more.

"B-but i only have 8 minutes left" you are kidding right?

"Than you should finally start moving" he took out his meal. A joke? i needed a few moments in order to understand what he said.

"You wont go?" he asked while eating mostlikely his breakfast.

"S-Shit" i jumped up and went out, shit shit shit, why do i have to run? CRAP!

"Oh, yeah, this entire ground is part of the school and therefore allows the usage of quircks" the bus driver screamed after me.

...Asshole, dont be so lazy...wait, if i can use my muscle quirck than maybe there is still a chance, i have six-thousand meters before me and have... 450 seconds left, that means i need to take more thna 10 meters per second, maybe i will manage it.

Muscles went out of my body, going over my skin, my legs got covered with ten layers, my spine and pelvis gained even 15 layers. If i remember how much the original user had on his body i can only imagine the amount of training he must have done. But now it is time to jump. BOOM! my body shot into the sky.

"Wow...that is some interesting quirck..transmutation huh? lets see if he manages it" the bus driver started to change his clothes, "time for me to go too".

To be honest i always thought my Quirck -Slime Body- would make me the best without any work, but even if i copy the quirck of others, the moment i form my own flesh and blood body i reach a limit, and the only way to use the quirck without a lot of training is if i change myself into the original user, afterall they had already a body adapted to their quirck.

-Muscle- is the only quirck i use in my 'original' body, and it seems like i dont have it any easier than normal students who want to become Heroes.

...But now i must be fast, come on legs dont get tired after this pathetic five minutes.

...

...

S-Shit i need more breaks between the jumps. Mabe it is best if i change the muscle structure to muscles specialized in running...ah screw it i will try, at most i lose half a minute.

Yeah, that is a better choice. My body moves now a lot easier, jumping was awesome in its own way but i wont be fast enough like that, and worse, the normal street ends here, i needs to climb up the mountain to the big building on top of it.

It seems like this is made in order to allow the students to train in a lot of different situations, plus, they also have artifical citys and battlefields for any type of situation, i wonder if there are traps...but i cant care about this now, i need to be fast enough.

Unfortunatly -Muscle- has some limits, first of all i cant create as many muscles as i want, without doing anything the new muscle-strings still need oxygen in order to work, therefore my doctor said that if i create a lot of muscles and do even the most mundane task, all muscles will require a certain amount of oxygen, to amke it easier to understand; if i create to many muscles the amount of oxygen will be higher than necessary due to moving a lot of mass, if i create to little i wont get the desired result.

That means, in short, my quirck requires a immense amount of stamina, this is mostlikely why the first user was so well trained, he looked rather bulky but also fast at the same time.

...*Sigh*, i still have a long way to go, but this is why i dont start my hero carrier right now, i want to master this quirck and become the hero Muscleman, yeah, i never had a good naming sense. But name dont matter, my actions do, plis i think this is the best name for my obvious ability.

...

...Yes! finally reached the school *pant* *pant*, the muscles went back into my body, it was like always a strange feeling. I entered the schoolyard.

"Now that everyone is present" huh? wait, they knew i was coming? ignoring my suprised face the female hero started to speak again "we can begin with the ''21' Tests' Exam", it seems like this wasnt explained to any of the 40 to 50 students, afterall everyone including me looked confused at the female in front of us.

"Oh my, this generation of heroes really dont know how to do research" why does everyone like research so much?

"Before entering the school which is basically a normal high school but with the additional programm of training your quircks and making you into heroes, we need to know the specs of each of everyones ability, since the last year we have a '21' test exam, dont worry, you cant fail but if you dont give your all we wont know what to do in order to train your indivudual abilitys in the best possible way".

Students suddenly started to chatter among each other after being relieved of the sudden shock. Behind the hero was a big screen coming from the ground...seems like the entire mountain and a bid of its area around is completly changed.

On the screen the '21' tests got listed.

First of all it asked for the quirck-type, depending on that seven tests got listed. Even though quircks are mostly a mix of the three types there is usually always a dominating part, -Muscle- for example grants superstrength which can be seen as emitter-type but it is more transformation than anything.

Either way, back to the tests.

First Test for Transformation Type quircks was the test of 'How long can the transformation be actively hold', seems reasenable, but alongside the transformation the student must calculate math problems of middle school level, afterall being transformed with active concentration is as easy as writing on a piece of paper, a task which needs to be learned but can be used without thinking of the 'how', but try to do writing while reading a book at the same time. Transformation is the same, sometimes a fight will last a long time, and if the transformation suddenly weakens it can be fatal.

Second Test is the amount of transformation, it seems like they want to know which part gets transformed. This is done at the same time as the first Test.

Third Test is the effect of the Transformation outside of the direct quirk, for example, if someone turned his hand into a blaster and shoots plasma balls, is the transformed hand stronger than the normal hand? Basically they simply look after secondary usages of the transformed part.

Fourth Test is the students strength with his ability, dont take strength literally, they simply want to see what the student can do and where the limits are.

Fifth Test is the sign of the limit, since a quirck has a limit due to being a part of the users body the school wants to know in which way the approach of the limit looks like, because some people can become weaker or even have unpredictable outcomes, maybe even life threatening ones.

Sixth Test is the overlook of the weakness of the quirck in order to form the plan for the best training possible to cover this parts. This is a test done at the same time as the Fourth Test.

Seventh Test is the speed of recovery. The school wants to know how long a complete recovery is after reaching the limit.

All in all the tests make sense, and while reading with the other kids i copied their powers, at least this is something i can do easily, unfortunatly i cant use them effectively in my original look.

"Now that everyone finished reading we will begin from A to Z, lets see...the first person is Amara Grerat".

Ok, i creaked my neck, lets see what everyone can do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

how do you like the tests?

PM and/or review :)


	3. Chapter 2

:( nobody said anything about my jojo-idea :( should i put it into this story or not?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Amara Grerat, first lets see your Transformation, for now you onyl need to do this" and with this words we all saw from a distance of five to ten meters away how Amaras arms changed, first her hands turned into dragonheads around the size of her own skull, the color of the dragonheads changed and the arms turned into dragon necks, her left arm was a nearly glowing white while her right arm was as if it absorbed the light a deep darkness. Seems like she is a transformation-type,good that i copied her quirck already, but seeing the original user use their powers makes it easier to use them once i change my body.

"Wow, this is a impressive look" some pro heroes said, mostlikely they are hear in order to ensure that nothing bad happens, if you are alrealy impressed with this look i wonder how you guys would react if i showed my real quirck. Maybe explode out of envy?

A young man walked to Amara, his body constantly created a strange sparkling electric like aura, seems like he was a emitter-type, but his body had strange patterns appearing on his arms, chest, face, mostlikely everywhere, maybe a small percent of his quirck was also transformation-type.

He asked Amara a question, after she nodded her dragon arms moved in front of the young man, i think he is around 20 or 25, he doesnt look that old.

After a few seconds he nodded and stopped his ability, seems like he is able to scan a quirck, mostlikely im the only one of the students who thought of this, afterall i have a similar ability.

"Now Asashi Kurama" what for a strange name, while Amara was doing her test the next student was called.

Without any commands he created eigth floating green balls around his body, in a moment he changed their form into different close range weapons like swords, spears etc., i dont need to be a genius in order to duess that he is mostlikely a emitter, but different than the young man Asashi had four holes on his arms, they seem to exist constantly, that means he is mostly emitter with a part of his body being constantly changed therefore also a mutation-type quirck user.

Their quircks really look awesome, i wonder how i could win against them without using my real power.

And since the first two already made the test the other students quickly started moving to a location relatively far apart from each other, seems like the school can only make two student tests at once.

A few minutes later the Fourth Test for Amara begins, im curious, what powers does her dragonheads have?

DANG! DANG! metallic sounds came from the distance, suddenly a gaint mecha showed up, you are kidding right? this is the trainings partner? i was not the only one, every student looked suprised, well, every student except Amara, are you blind? this thing is easily bigger than 10 meters!

"To easy" she muttered what? Ea-.. i couldnt finish my thoughts BOOOOM! a blinding white beam of light suddenly flew against the mecha.

BANG! the next thing we saw was that the mecha fell to the ground, around his chest was a big hole, it seems like the beam was some kind of laserbeam.

BOOM! the robot exploded, what the hell?!

I created a shield out of muscles, i have a advantage, the muscles outside my body are far more resistent than the ones in my body and if they are injured i wont feel anything, muscles dont have nerves that can cause transmit pain.

It seems like the pros wont do anything, they stayed far away, some students used their quircks others dodged as fast as possible, the moment i watched to the place Amara was standing i saw a gaint ball made out of black smoke, it stopped all incoming projectiles.

...

After some time the situation calmed down and Amara stopped her protection, i dont know why but i have the feeling that this girl has a arrogant princess-like personality.

"Ah, you already reached your limit?" one of the teachers asked, oh, i didnt recognize it, her dragons are lying on the ground both look totally powerless, no wonder, it would already be 2nd school year level if she could spam this stuff.

Both dragons had their tongues out of their mouths. It seems that while her offense and defense is strong, she has a limited stamina.

Good to know.

...

...

After a new robot showed up the usual plan was followed.

Now it is finally my time. "Ok, Ken Kaneki, please show us your quirck" now lets see how good i am. I created as many layers as possible around my whole body, im normally around 1.6 meters, but with 50 layers i reached around 1.8 meters.

The reaction was rather plain, i didnt expect much, afterall it was my goal to be average in the first place, maybe i will use my real powers somewhere in the future.

The young man showed up again, "it will tickle a bit but dont worry, if i do this the first, second and third test wont be necessary".

And with this words black tattoos appeared on his body, i did feel the weak electricity, i wonder if he can even fight with such a quirk.

Several seconds later he went away, seems like he will write down what seems to be the results i would show during the first three test, his power may be weak but it seems to be convenient. I copied the moment i had the chance for it.

"Now punch and kick the robot as much as you like" the female speaker suddenly said, if i get such a offer i wont hold back.

I increased the layers of muscles on my right arm to 100, it is now a super bulky mass of flesh, i never used that much, lets see how much damage i can create.

BAM! the ground cracked under the force of my enhanced bodys jump, i shot towards the robot and scratched it, why? not because i was to weak, but because i neither calculated the correct distance or the different posture after or while i deliver my punch, oh shit, im flying over the robot.

BANG! i fell on one of the several destroyed robots, yeah, after Amara several other students destroyed them without reaching their limits, suddenly i heard laughter, shit, i wanted to not stand out, now i still do but as a laughingstock.

...

...

After they calmed down they started the test with the others, i still sat on the ground, after using so much muscels my body reached its limit, my legs are rather numb and my right arm is totally powerless.

After finishing the test for all students i already managed to at least stand up again.

"Now we will create teams" oh good, wait...what? not only me but other students too, we all looked confused to her, mostlikely this is the reason why she felt the need to explain it.

"If you guys had properly done your homework you would know that because quircks are not omnipotent the user is still at risk, and like the police never lets a single officer do his job without a partner, the same goes for heroes, everyone needs a person that watches his or her back.

Plus we dont have so many teachers for the induvidual trainings therefore two of you will form teams while one pro who has a relative similar quirck to the two of you will train you guys, with that you students will also learn how to work in a team and how to read a situation in a fight with multiple people who are either friend or foe".

That makes sense.

"So, let me announce the teams Amara and Ken..." i couldnt hear the other words... im with dragon girl? why? her quirck is totally different from mine. And if i run around with a arrogant chick i will only get more negtive attention.

"Ah..Shit" was one of the few lines i said today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

how was it?

and a big thanks to boxrica for the reviews, and of course the other followers/favorite button pushers :)

PM or review :D


	4. Chapter 3

Is Jojo really so unknown?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Home!

The first day was crap, not only did i get the attention of a new teacher and a partner which doesnt like me and...you guys won understand unless i tell it from the beginning.

So, my first "what the fuck" moment was after i realized that my partner should be Amara, a elite student, according to her own words, who had a overhelming and powerful ability, again according to her own words, and was so many levels over a insect like me that she wouldnt even sweat a drop if we fought, again according to her own words...i think you guys understand her general personality.

To make matters worse i got a teacher who was basically a 2 meters big, floating, dark green, diamond hard sphere. No, im serious. He even said we should call him Ball-sensei since his hero name was 'Ballman'.

Maybe i should have chosen to a different strategy, because currently i cant see myself getting anywhere interested in this hero business anymore.

Amara of course immediatly proposed to get another coach but seems like our little princess had no rights to be picky, her perfomance was very powerful in offense and defense but neglected any kind of strategic thinking, therefore she was already at her limit after firing and defending once.

And after we got shown around in the school -which, btw, is really immense, therefore we finished only around 10% of it today-, than we had our very first 'check-up', it is a 'service' given to the first years only.

The teachers will give hints and training methods for the aspiring heroes throughout the year, each weak we will get a short summary of how we could use our powers more efficiently. Since the hero business is a rather merciless job the speeches are only given to team-members.

After getting far away from the others Ball-sensei started to talk -he can even form a face on this big ball-

"For the first check-up i think it is the best if i tell you what i think you guys need to do in order to improve youself, you can chose to follow it or not, but without extremely hard training you wont reach any high level in this world" i already suspected that but Ball-sensei isnt talking around a lot, saying what he means... i cant say i dislike such a personality.

"Amara, your ability is really strong, by adjusting your output by each arms you could last a lot longer, but it seems like your stamina is a big problem, therefore my suggestion is that you will go to the training room after school and shoot and defend a many times as possible, only through repeated break will the muscles in ones body grow" well, i could have said the same stuff to her.

"And Ken" finally my time, lets see how i could improve myself "you do the same as Amara"...huh?.

Why is the face vanishing and this big thing fucking off? Was this all you could tell me? Does this mean i need to train like a idiot?

I can only sigh if i remember what happened after this few words of sensei.

The following 'training' was embrassing, Amaras dragons went down after one use and after she forced them to do the same output again far weaker beams shot out into all directions... but it seems like the dragons can be either used for offense and defense, it is simply that the black dragons fog is 'hard' or 'solid' while the white one is fast and 'unstable'.

On the other hand i got exhausted after created hundred layers of muscles for defense against the mailfunctioning dragons.

But i discovered another aspect of my quirck. I can not only control the 'kind' of muscels which i create but also the length of the muscle strings, think about a gaint muscle-hand attacking a person, the strength will be immense, but it takes so much stamina that i cant move after only creating a arm five times it normal size.

...Ok, maybe Ball-senseis plan wasnt that useless, but it seems like Amara didnt think like that, after failing to manage everything perfectly she looked quite frustrated, to be honest, i dont want to work with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How is it?

I wan to flesh out the quirks and characters as much as possible before sending the students to mock-missions and letting Ken meet all-might as well as deku again.

BTW, what do you think about my whole premise with a character that has the potentially most powerful quirck in the story?


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews :D seems like the story gets more popular :O

AND i will ask and ask again, until at least 4 people tell me what they think about Jojo x BnHA :)

PS: BClassDemon, i dont want to capatilize the I's, if you are interested for the "why" please send me a message ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four weeks went by since Amara and me started our training. I am still not improving, i can barely create a string of two meters length, Ball-sensei is nowhere to be found and i think it wouldnt be so bad to simply stop doing this repeated stuff.

But Amara never agrees, even if i want to rest she is attacking me, after only a few days she was already able to adjust her output to 50% of her normal attack, that doesnt make it any less deadly, im not sure but is this what someone calls a genius?

The classes are alright, im easily keeping up with my studys but in three months a test of different categorys will happen, short: T.D.C., it tests our abilitys relatively to our performance at the entrance exam.

If someone is not improving at all they will be kicked out this is rather merciless if you ask me.

But i met a interesting fellow, he has a really broken quirck, not as haxxed as me but still, -Copy-, he can copy any quirck as long as it isnt a mutation type quirck, the number of copied quircks is not set but he can only keep a copied quirck for five minutes at most, paired with the fact that he must know how the quirck works that makes it even harder for him.

He has a rather arrogant personality, maybe he tries to cover up his inferiority complex, it is not like i cant understand him, he has a potentially really powerful quirck but limitations are making it harder for him.

One thing he has above my copying ability is the fact that he only needs a bit of the quirck users DNA in order to re-copy the power after the timespan is over, a piece of their hair is already enough.

I tried to copy this power, it worked, but it isnt possible to combine -Copy- with my slime abilitys, seems like i must still meet the quirck owner in order to get their abilitys.

Still, he is mostly training alongside me, or to be clearer, he is fighting against me, unlike against Amara who is spamming her attacks i can properly fight with this guy, and it is interesting to fight against a lot of different quircks at once, the ones who are my biggest weakness are fire or heat type quircks, muscles no matter their strength will still get destroyed by high levels of heat, luckily i dont feel anything through the muscles, but it is still a bad thing, it requires a immense amount of stamina to recreate them once they are destroyed.

Normally the teams should train on their own but after seeing how Class A became a lot more famous we created our own training partners, Neito Monoma, i forgot to mention that this is the boys name, required someone to fight against and gain experience in the way of several quirck usages at once, and i simply need to fight until becoming better, i really wonder if i shouldnt have used a different quirck, my whole training consists of fighting, i jump, punch, run, dodge, punch and repeat, i fear that i will become a battle maniac after the end of this three months.

"We will make a trip" our classteacher said to us instead of beginning math class "in the next week Class B will go to a training camp in one of the 8 Great Forests".

Ok, that was something i didnt expect. Seems like we are not the only people who think that Class A is a bit above us, to be honest, i must admit that i also think they somehow are ahead of us.

And with that Math began, easy stuff, we started with polynomial maths, a bit complicated but not that impossible.

Finally Home! I hate math! Five minutes into it and i didnt understand anything.

"Ken" oh great now my father calls for me.

I went out of my room to the kitchen, dad must have come back from work -he is a hero too, his hero name is Lightning Rope- since he always eats after coming back. And as i guessed, he was eating, after recognizing my presence he stopped eating and looked at me wth a big smile "Ken, take your sports clothes, we go to Orioh" dont joke old man.

"Ähm, father i have school tomorrow and Orioh is at least two hours away with the" before i finished my excuse he already countered "dont worry, didnt the school already told you that you are free until the trip begins?" really? that is awesome, i will finally catch up with all my series "eiter way, you dont have school, so take your clothes, we will both run to Orioh".

"...Huh?" what are you talking about ? running? this are more than 230 km, do you know how long this will take? But before i could ask this questions in a of course more politely form he already started talking.

"Dont worry, i did something that you will love" says the person who thought i liked a movie about the usual lifes of apes.

"We have a meeting in Orioh's supersuit factory and i got special permission which allows us to use our quircks while we are on our way there" seriously? and as if my father was able to read my thoughts he answered without me asking "let me guess, the school didnt tell you kids huh..." he sighed "you and your classmates will require your suits for the camp" wait, dad knows about the cam? maybe this whole think isnt as spontaniously as i thought.

"So, take your clothes, come down, lets pack our food and than we will start our trip".

Yes! This is so cool, i will be like in the storys of superheroes who use their powers instead of modern day technology.

I hope father will be able to keep up with my improved jumping and running abilitys hehehe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JOJO!JOJO!JOJO!JOJO!

what do you think about it?


End file.
